


Fear In The Fade

by ruthmakesstuff (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ruthmakesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders meets a fear demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear In The Fade

The fade was as it always appeared to Anders in his dreams – ominous, green and foggy, with spires and natural columns erupting from the ground at irregular intervals. It reminded him of forests, only with a more sinister, magical air. He’d heard tell that the fade was what people made of it in their minds, and he wondered how it reflected on him that to him the fade was a foreboding and intimidating place.

The fear demon appeared to him, and it took the form and voice of Hawke. Anders knew it was an illusion but was still disconcerted by the disfiguring sneer across his face.

“He doesn’t love you, you know,” came Hawke’s voice. “Think about who you are – you’re traumatised, sick in the head, possessed, dangerous.”

Anders tried to summon a ball of fire to fight the demon, but even knowing that he faced a false image, he couldn’t bring himself to attack the man he loved. Mages may be magically stronger in the fade, but they were subject to the same emotions – if not to greater effect, now there were demons prepared to prey on them. The fire rose in his hands and faltered away.

“Your own parents had to get rid of you, because you were a threat to them.”

He tried lightning, letting it crackle between his fingertips. It was a weak shot, but the demon’s image flickered and revealed for a split-second the green monstrosity that was its true form.

“He knows what happened to Karl was your fault.”

The demon changed its form, to Hawke with that sunburst brand on his forehead.

“Is this what you want, Anders?” the fear demon said, in that painful monotone that the tranquil spoke with, still using Hawke’s voice.

“No!” Anders cried, sending out an inadvertent mind blast with the force of his shout.

The demon stumbled, and the image faltered once more. This time Anders was able to bring fire to his fingertips and direct it towards the monster. Shrieking, the demon burnt away, leaving ashen remains.

Anders awoke and sat bolt upright, damp with sweat and breathing heavily.

“Anders,” came a low rumble beside him, which made him flinch, knowing what that voice had just said to him. “Nightmares?”

Anders nodded, his voice stuck in his throat.

Hawke sat up and kissed Anders gently on the shoulder. “It’s okay, you’re safe now,” he said.

Anders lay back down with Hawke, and rest his head on his lover’s chest. Hawke wrapped an arm around him, holding him tight until he felt the tension drop from Anders’s body.

Hawke understood what nightmares in the fade meant for Anders, but he always did his best to soothe him. On his watch, Anders was safe. He made sure of that.


End file.
